Warrior's Way
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: "Some things are better left in the dark." She said tears streaming down her face in the darkness. "But how can you ever be free if you don't tell the truth?" she turned to him and smiled. "What's the point of freedom. You never have it if you truly are living by the Warrior's way." "It doesn't matter, I love you anyway." Her smile faded. "You won't with how deep this hole is."
1. Chapter 1

Warrior's Way

Chapter 1

Five girls made there way to the death room at Death Weapon Miester Academy. They ignored the stairs of the students as they walked. The Miester couldn't help but smile at the stairs. She had never walked the halls as a student. No, she was too good for a place like this. Too much talent for the teachers and too much better for the other students to deal with.

"Hey Marisol, are we there yet?" The most recent Death Scythe, Rose Mary, asked slightly self-consious at all the eyes on her and her fellow Death Scythe's and Miester.

"Almost Rose," The Miester, Marisol, reassured. Rose Mary nodded and started to bit her bottom lip out of a nervous habit.

"We better be, my feet are killing me." The oldest Death Scythe, Darla, complained looking down at her eight inch wedges.

"Your feet wouldn't hurt if you didn't wear those ridiculous shoes," The second oldest Death Scythe, Coraline, said smirking at Darla's discomfort.

"At least I have a fashion scents, unlike you who just wears black." Darla said motioning at Coraline's attire which consisted of a black t-shirt, black mini skit, black combat boots, and black knee socks.

"No arguing you two," The second youngest Death Scythe, Sara, said flipping her head around to glare at her two elders.

"Sorry," they said quickly not wanting to get Sara in one of her moods.

"Were here," Marisol said opening the heavy looking black doors. They all fallowed her lead into the long hallway that lead to the Death Room.

"Why are there so many head slicer things?" Rose Mary asked swallowing hard. "They are kind of creeping me out." Marisol rolled her eyes at her skittish weapon.

"It's called the Death Room for a reason." Marisol said looking over at Death Scythe. Her caramel colored hair was pulled back into a braid and her silver eyes full of nerves. Marisol threw her arm over Rose Mary's shoulder. "Don't worry they aren't the real thing. It a blade attached to the wood, not being held by a rope. Were safe. I think." Her words did not comfort the girl at all.

...

Maka was standing in front of Lord Death with Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, and Tsubaki when the girls entered the room. The first girl she noticed was extremely tall thanks to her eight inch wedges. She wore a light blue pencil skirt and light lavender halter top shirt. Her pail blond hair was swept up in a bun with her bangs framing her pail face, and her sky blue eyes were full of the same lust-filled her father got every time he saw a pretty girl.

The next girl that caught her attention was a girl dressed completely in black. From her skirt to her skirt to her finger less gloves to her stalkings to her boots. Even her hair was the same onyx color. Her skin was ghostly white, and had piercing violet eyes, and black lipstick covering her lips.

The next girl was strange. With fire red hair in pig tails and honey colored eyes. Her skin was a sun kissed mocha and pail pink lips. She wore a hot pink tank top and tan shorts with white tennis shoes. What she thought was strange though was how a girl that looked so cute with her doll like body and huge doe eyes could cause the two previous girl to shiver with just one look.

Another girl that caught her eyes was stunning. With caramel colored hair in a braid and silver eyes that reminded her of the moon. Her skin was a odd shade. It wasn't tan or pail. She also had golden freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. She wore a black tunic, red leggings, black ballerina flats, and a red leather jacket. She was looking around the room nervously.

The last girl she examined was obviously the leader. Her soul radiated with superiority, pride, and leadership. She hair pure white hair that shinned with a pail lilac tint in the light and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her dark green eyes examined the room with a look that was strangely familiar. and was dressed in jean shorts, blue and black, horizontal stripped long sleeved shirt, with knee high boots that were laced with a dark blue ribbon.

"You called?" The one with green eyes asked. The question obviously directed at Lord Death.

"Yes I did," Lord Death said in his normal chipper tone. "How ever I do remember calling you to help with the Kishen. that. is. already. dead." He finished tone getting slightly darker as he talked. The girl was unaffected.

"Sorry, we got... lost." She said a smirk playing on her lips.

"Getting caught in a alternate universe by a witch isn't getting lost." The girl in the pigtails said but the green eyed girl just waved her off.

"If I ever hear the words 'draw a circle there's the earth' one more time, someone's going to die." The ravenette said crossing her arms, a scowl now adorning her face.

"Seriously, couldn't they just draw the damn circle already?" The blonde agreed with the ravenette. Something in there souls told Maka they didn't agree very often.

"No matter," Lord Death said sweat dropping at there side conversation. "We could use you as teachers. We lost quiet a few in the war while you were 'lost'." He said using the term the girl had used earlier.

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black Star said holding the now changed Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. "HOW DARE YOU TIRE TO UPSTAGE! YOUR SUCH A TINY GIRL! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Now it was the girl's turn to sweat drop.

"He does realize I'm a whole foot taller then him right?" She asked the red head and the girl just shrugged. Black Star lunged. And in almost a blink of an eye the girl dressed in black changed into a long black sword that looked like Ragnarok only the line and handle was dark purple instead of white.

"This could be fun," The girl said and easily blocked Black Star's attack.

"Black Star I wouldn't-" Lord Death tried to warn the boy but it was too late. He was now across the room with a fountain of blood spurting out of a wound on his head. Nothing the boy wouldn't recover from though.

"Idiot," The girl said before throwing her weapon partner up in the air so she could revert to her human form.

"Lord Death," Maka asked the Reaper. "Who are those girls."

"Well, I think they should introduce themselves." Lord Death said loud enough the Miester could hear.

"Of Course," The girl said and snapped her fingers.

"Dagger Death Scythe Darla Darwin." The blond said brushing one of the locks of hair framing her face back behind her ear. Maka's eyes widened at that statement. Now that she examined the souls more closely, she could see that all the weapons were Death Scythes.

"Long Sword Death Scythe Coraline Johnson." The girl in black said still glaring daggers at the unconscious Black Star, who was being woken up by Tsubaki.

"Spear Death Scythe Sara Brian." The girl in pigtails said sending them a warm smile, though a dark purple aura surrounded her and the room departure seemed to drop then degree's.

"Crossbow Death Scythe Rose Mary Rosen." the girl with Caramel colored hair said looking at Black Star with concern.

"I'm Multi-weapon Miester Marisol Stine." Now everyone's jaw dropped except Lord Death. Now it clicked where Maka had seen that look before. It was the same look Professor Stine got when a 'subject' took his interest.

"Wait you don't mean, that girl is?" Soul stammered looking at the girl in shock.

"Franken Stine's younger sister? Yes she is. A prodigy when it comes to creating Death Scythe's she started when she was eleven and made her first Death Scythe by the time she was twelve. And has created two others since then, but it seams now that number is three." Lord Death said vision focusing on Rose Mary. The girl smiled timidly. Waving halfheartedly at the new people in the room.

"So how is my brother?" Marisol asked Lord Death. Smirk still on her face.

"I don't know why don't you ask me?" The smirk was gone. She turned around slowly to look at her brother. His green eyes looking directly into her's. She smiled again.

"Big Brother!" She said before hugging him tight. He smiled and smoothed her ponytail with one of his hands.

"It's good to see you too little sis." He said as she buried her face into his chest. Maka couldn't believe it. Not only was this girl stine's sister but she also had created four death scythe's. Four! Her mother hadn't even created that many.

"But Lord Death, wouldn't a girl as accomplished as her have been herd of. She should be an Academy legend." Maka asked eyes still looking at the two siblings. They soul's were very similar.

"Yes, but you see Marisol never attended the Academy." Lord Death said ignoring Maka's open mouth. "The girl insisted on seeing the world and doing things her way. So she found a weapon partner and set to work. It's strange though. She has a flexible soul like her brother, but she insists on two things in a weapon partner."

"What's that?" Maka asked focusing on Lord Death again.

"That they are girls and that she never trains the same type of weapon twice." Maka looked at him confused. Normally a Miester found a type of weapon they liked then stuck with it. Apparently Marisol didn't live by those rules. Maka's thoughts were stopped though by Black Star yelling and charging Marisol again. Maka watched as Rose Mary quickly turned into a Crossbow. It was long and black, like the kind you would use for hunting, with a scope and shoulder placement. It was also a compact one with the wheels on ether side of the draw sting. It was already loaded with a arrow made out of Marisol's wave length. She fired. Sending Black Star on the ground again with another fountain of blood.

"Would you cut that out, or I'm going to accidentally kill you." She said giving the blue haired boy a disapproving look. Maka sweat dropped.

"So will you help teach?" Lord Death asked finally getting to talk to Marisol again.

"Gladly," She said a dazzling smile adorning her face. "It'll be fun." She said and her vision scanned the room. It was the same creepy look as Stine had.

"This project should be educational." Stine said pushing up his glasses. Getting his signature creepy grin.

"Yes it should." Marisol agreed. "Guys what do you say we turn in for the day?" Marisol asked he weapon partners. They all nodded eagerly.

"You could stay at my house if you like." Stine asked and then the Death Scythe's went white. Marisol sweat dropped as she watched her partners shake there heads no and make 'x's with there arms.

"It's ok I still have that apartment form when I was training Coraline." She said and they left. Leaving them all still in shock.

"WHERE DID THAT POSER GO?!" Black Star yelled finally waking up again.

"Maka Chop!"

* * *

BRK: I love writing new fic's

Embra: Ya now finish them

BRK: On that

Disembodied Children: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing.

BRK: I wish but I don't

Embra: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior's Way

Chapter 2

The next day the Maka sat anxiously in class. She was curious to see Stine's sister again, along with the Death Scythe's she had created. She fidgeted with her pencil. Tapping it against the wooden desk she was sitting at. "Maka, calm down."

Maka looked over at her partner/boyfriend Soul Eater. She smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm just curious to see what Marisol is going to teach us." Soul rolled his eyes. He figured that would be what his partner was so antsy about. Then the doors flew open. Everyone, including Stine and Marie, watched as Marisol and the Death Scythe's walking in to the classroom.

Marisol looked at the students with a look of determination in her emerald eyes. Then she looked at her brother. "How the hell can you teach in a classroom like this? It's so cramped and stuffy." The statement caused everyone, even the Death Scythes, to sweat drop.

Maka ignored the whispers around her. Or at least she tried to.

_"that's the special teacher that's going to be helping Professor Stine?"_

_"She couldn't be any older then us." _

_"I herd she wasn't even a student here."_

_"I herd she is also Stine's sister."_

_"Your kidding!" _

_"No, and she started training weapons at the age of eleven."_

_"I herd it was ten." _

Maka couldn't help but sweat drop. She hadn't even heard of the girl until the previous day, and it seamed all her classmates already knew everything about her. Maka shook her head and focused her attention back on Marisol and Stine.

"If you want we could go outside." Stine suggested tightening his screw.

"That would be good, considering I'm going to be showing them techniques on how to wield certain weapons." Marisol said and Stine nodded in agreement.

"OK, class, listen up. This is Marisol Stine, my little sister. She will be helping teach you new skills and techniques for fighting kishen. Her Death Scythe partners, Darla, Coraline, Sara, and Rose Mary will also be helping. I know she is your age but I still want you to treat her as your superior in the classroom. Is that understood?" Stine told his class. The class mumbled 'yes' and nodded there heads. He smiled.

"Good, now please fallow us outside. We will begin today's lesson."

...

The sun beat down on the class of weapons and miesters as they formed a half circle around where Stine, Marie, Marisol, Rose Mary, Sara, Coraline, and Darla. "Now," Marisol said her body language displaying obvious superiority. "I want you to break into groups based on weapon types. The first group will be close rang weapons such as daggers and knives, the next group is bladed weapons like swords and scythes, Next is weapons that could be used for close range or distance like spears, the last group is long range weapons like guns or crossbows. If you don't know what category your weapon belongs in ask me or Stine. Go."

Her words rang out clear and unmistakable. Four groups started to form quickly. A few people, including Black Star asked and was quickly placed into a group. Black Star had Marisol a little stumped though, since Tsubaki was a multi-form weapon. Then it hit her. "Black Star, you get to play attention to all of the advice and techniques I show you." She said smiling at her amazing solution.

"Why does a big star like me need advice from you?" Black Star asked in his normally loud voice. Sara then appeared behind him, dark aura flickering to life, causing Black Star to shiver.

"Does she need to remind you what happened the last time you challenged her?" Sara asked and Black Star turned his head to face the girl slowly. "N-no, I don't need any reminding." He said and rushed off to stand on his own. Maka watched this happen, standing next to Crona.

"OK," Marisol said clapping her hands together. "Let's start with the close range weapons. Darla," She said holding her hand out expectantly for the dagger. Darla nodded and quickly transformed. The dagger was short with a silver double sided blade. The handle was gold with a light blue stone in the center of the hilt.

"Miesters who have close range weapons have to work even harder since you have to be able to find an opening to strike." She said voice still clear, her vision was focused on the group of close range weapons and miesters. She started to play with the dagger in her hand, flipping and twirling it around."Especially when your dealing with a long range weapon."

"Normally I would have Rose Mary and Sara help with this but I think you'll be more comfortable with one of your own classmates to know it's not being faked. Stine," Marisol said her vision drifting to where her brother was leaning up against a tree.

"Ya sis," He said pushing up his glasses.

"Could you pick a student with a long range weapon to be my assistant." Marisol said, stopping flipping Darla around in her hands.

"Kid," Stine said and Kid nodded steeping out of his group to stand opposite of Marisol. She nodded at the young reaper.

"Now watch," She told them and lunged. Kid wasted no time. He started to open fire on her. She twisted and zigged and zagged, making it harder for Kid to focus on the moving target. Kid couldn't help but notice she was getting closer, her moved back but it was too late. She got up close and quickly twisted so Kid was in front of her. She rapped her free arm around Kid's waist, pinning his arms and pistols to his sides. With the dagger arm she put the blade to his throat.

"Now, Kid is in a position where his weapons are demobilized. If he wanted to he could shoot at my feet and startle me enough to get away, but he's not going to because this is a teaching match." She said vision threatening Kid so he stayed still. "Now since he's in a position he can still get away you want to make sure you don't stay in this position very long. You could ether slit his throat now," She said causing Kid to swallow hard. "Or you can use my favored method which is kicking there legs out causing them to fall forward."

She then kicked his legs out so he was on his stomach. She removed her arm from around his waist and neck. "Then use your weaponless arm to pin there arms above there head." She said doing what she had just instructed the students. "Then putting you weapon at the neck, where you could stab into the neck vertebra severing the spinal cord, causing instant death or palatalization form the neck down." She said putting the dagger point at the base of Kid's skull for emphasis. She then got up off of Kid and extended her hand out to him. He blinked for a few seconds before taking it.

"I'll show you some more combinations, but for now give Kid a hand he was great." She said after Kid was on his feet again. The student's clapped, still mesmerized by the fight.

There was three more fights after this. Maka and Soul V.S. Marisol and Coraline, showing student's how to disarm a long bladed weapon with a long bladed weapon. It took her a few more minutes then she though it would but she eventually got Maka to drop Soul, leaving her open for attack.

The next fight was Black Star and Tsubaki (In Chain Scythe mode) V.S. Marisol and Sara showing how to use the spear as a close range and distance weapon, as well as defense. They just did that for a few minutes to show that students the basic concept.

The last fight was Stine and Marie V.S. Marisol and Rose Mary. This fight showed how you can use the weapon for more then just firing. As the students learned when she accidentally knocked Stine out with the butt of the crossbow.

"OK, class, that's enough for today. tomorrow you will go over the techniques you learned today." Stine said finally walking up.

"Sorry Big Brother," Marisol said as the students all left as the sun set. Stine just laughed. Marisol didn't get what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"You've gotten quiet good since you were younger. I'm impressed." Stine said getting to his feet and bushing off his lab coat. Marisol smiled. She loved it when he brother complemented her on her fighting skills.

"Marisol," She turned her head to face Marie who was looking at her with curiosity.

"Yes," Marisol said blinking her emerald eyes.

"If you didn't attend the academy, where did you learn to fight like that?" Marisol smiled at the question. She had been asked that many times over the year.

"I was obsessed with battle techniques when I was younger. Big brother was eighteen when I was born so I didn't see him much. I did get to watch him work though, since our parents died shortly after my birth I had to go with him when he was working on collecting souls." She said looking at her brother then back to Marie. "Since I was so much younger then him, I took it upon myself to go up quickly. I was reading the academy text books by the time I was six."

"The rest I just kind of though was common scene." She said and that caused Marie to sweat drop. How could a girl so young be so smart when it came to that type of stuff. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"I think we need to get her home," Darla said smiling at the younger girl. Marisol just nodded blinking her eyelids lazily. As they walked off Marie looked at Stine.

"You two really are a lot alike." Marie said and Stine looked at her and smiled.

"You have no idea."

* * *

BRK: Ok i forgot to say this last chapter but If you can tell me the reference to another anime I made and what anime it was from I will mention you in the next chapter

Embra: There's two one is easier to find then the other.

BRK: Yep you have until the next chapter is posted in a few day to submit your answers. GO!

Embra: She owns nothing and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior's Way

Chapter 3

As soon as Marisol's head hit the pillow she fell into a deep slumber. During her sleep she dreamed. It was the only dream she ever had. Even though she always had the same dream, she loved seeing it again and again.

The first scene took place when she was just a month away from her eleventh birthday. She had woken up in her room, sunlight streaming threw her window and hitting her face, making it warmer then it was outside. Her eyelashes were fanned over her eyes due to the sudden light.

She could smell her brother making breakfast down stairs. It smelled like hash browns, eggs, and french toast. Her favorite. She sat up in bed and stretched her arm. Then she threw off the covers and swung her legs off of the bed. They couldn't quiet reach the wooden floor yet. She slid off of her mint green bed so she was on the ground. The cold wooden floor on her feet made her shiver slightly.

She wasn't in her normal chipper mood, and her brother had noticed it as she walked into the room. He let it slide though. If she wanted to talk about it she would. "Good morning Soli, how did you sleep?" Stine had asked her putting a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and cinnamon french toast in front of her. Marisol noticed he used her pet name. He only ever used it when she was in trouble or he wanted something. She was sure she hadn't done anything bad... at least that he would know of at this point in time.

She ignored it though and put a bite of eggs in her mouth. "Good," She said between bites of egg. Stine frowned at the fact she didn't take the bait. He hated that she could read him and tell what he was feeling so easily where as he could never tell what she was thinking. He liked to dissect things that involved the body, however his sister loved to dissect things that dealt with the mind. Marisol looked up from her half finished plate of food and smiled slightly at her brother's frustration. She put her fork down and set her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together so she could rest her chin on the make shift rest.

"Franken," She said and this got Stine's attention right away. She never used his first name unless it was important. She always called him big brother (that included bro, brosef, and any other term used for the word brother" or Stine like his friends called him.

"Yes," He said looking at his sister. His curiosity peaking. She looked in directly in the eye as she spoke.

"I want to start training weapons." She said a serious look on his face. Stine sweat dropped. That was all she wanted? She was stressed out about him not approving of that?

"Of course. I'll talk to lord death about enrollment papers tomorrow." Stine said flipping a pancake.

"No," Stine turned back to her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No? but you just said-"

"I don't want to train at the academy." Then it clicked. She wasn't stressed because she wanted to train a weapon. It was just how she wanted to do it that stressed her out. She wanted to do it abrade. To be honest Stine was expecting her to ask if she could train abrade. He had to pull her out of Kindergarten and start homeschooling her because of the other kids bullying her.

Stine wanted to smile. He really did. His sister was going to be a miester just like him. But he couldn't. She was just so young. When he looked at her, he still saw the little three year old dancing to Disney songs that were in the movies she watched. He swallowed hard. He was about to say no, then he looked in her eyes.

Her green eyes, that same as his, looked at him with so much hope and longing. He sighed. A play list of all the accomplishments she had and how strong she was, how free and full of life she was. He then found the courage to smile. "You can start at the end of the week." He said and the brightest smile he had ever seen her have crossed her face. She got up from the stiched chair she was sitting on and walked up to him and hugged his waist.

"Thank-you big brother."

The scene then shifted. It had been a little over a month now. Marisol was now eleven. Her silver hair reached the top of her shoulders. She shivered as the bitter cold of November caused her cheeks to go pink and raw. She looked at the piece of paper again, double checking the address. After it was confirmed that it was the right house she pushed the frozen metal gate open and walked on the path till she reached the heavy doors of the manor.

She knocked and waited for a few seconds, then she was greeted by who looked like the house butler. He had pepper colored hair, dark eyes and half rim glasses. He pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose with a glove covered hand. "May I help you?" He asked Marisol, voice obviously board. She nodded.

"I'm here to inquire about becoming Miss Darwin's miester." Marisol said with so much confidence the butler couldn't help but smile. Another dreamer. Darla Darwin had turned down every single miester that had asked her about being there weapon. The butler just bowed though, and let Marisol in. Marisol entered quickly. Happy to have a break from the cold. She let her vision scan over the room quickly. The walls were all white with splashed of dark plum. The carpet walk way was white and the tiled floor was such a dark purple it could easily have been mistaken for black. Marisol quickly got board with the families taste in interior decorating and looked to the butler. He just motioned for her to fallow and she did.

He lead her to a room that looked like the main hall. With the same color scheme and everything. "Miss Darwin. Another one has showed up." The butler said and then Marisol watched as a beautiful girl stepped out of the shadows into clearer light.

She wore a strapless dress that was the color of wine. It was long and dragged on the floor. I clung to her torso then flowed freely down her legs. Her pail blond hair was swept up in a bun and her ice blue eyes looked at her board, and in that moment Marisol knew.

No matter who she was or what she said to the girl... The girl wouldn't let someone she though was inferior to her be her miester.

Marisol didn't care though, she had to try. "What makes you think you have what it takes to be my miester?" Darla asked sitting on one of the plum colored chairs in the room. Resting her head in her hand.

"I'm a strong girl and I know I could be an amazing miester. I know I'm also very loyal and would always be there for you." She said holding her head up high. Darla just scoffed.

"Words," then Marisol saw something in her eyes. It was sadness. Then her imaginary light bulb flicked on. She couldn't be sure though.

"What kind of weapon are you Darla." Darla recoiled at the question. And Marisol smirked. Bull's-eye.

"I get it, your scared no one would want to be your miester if they found out what type of weapon you are." At that point all Darla could thin was 'How that hell can this kid read me like a book?'

"I don't care what type of weapon you are. The point is I'm a miester without a weapon and your a weapon without a miester. Were a perfect fit." Marisol said a smile spreading across her face.

"Even if I'm something as useless as a dagger?" Darla asked tears threatening to over flow. Her family had put that add in the paper, in fear no one would become there daughter's miester. She was pampered because of it. She also started to hate herself because of it.

"Your still a weapon. And what do you mean useless? Have you ever read a book in your life? Well, the odds are no but still!" Marisol started to go on. Darla couldn't help but flush in anger at how blunt and rude the younger girl was. Seriously, the girl was eleven where as Darla was fourteen.

"What do you mean I most likely haven't read a book?"

"You don't look like the type that would read unless forced." She flushed again. This time because it was true. She didn't' read unless she had to.

"In books the grand fight might always be fought by a sword but the dagger always gives the final blow when the enemy things he's won. Besides that daggers are really easy to hid if necessary. Seriously have some confidence in yourself." Marisol said extending her hand out to Darla. "So what do you say, will you be my partner?"

Darla got up and took the girls head. Her cheeks still flushed. "Fine but if I don't like you I'm leaving." Marisol just smiled and Darla looked at the younger girl and smiled back. And she never left.

The scene shifted again to when Marisol was twelve and Darla was fifteen. They recently had gotten a new weapon in the group since Darla was now a death scythe. The girl's name was Coraline. They were training in Stine's back yard now. Taking a break to rest. Normally Marisol would take this time to work on technique's since her brother would be there to give her pointers but instead she had Coraline and Darla work on wielding each other.

The girls were not doing so well. When Darla was playing the miester she had a hard time controlling her swings. When Coraline was the miester she would accidentally lose her grip on the dagger and end up throwing the small weapon. Because of this the two weapons got into a lot of fights. Fights that Marisol had to break up.

It confused Stine why she was trying to teach two weapons how to control each other. It made no scene. They were weapons not misters. How where they supposed to learn to wield each other. It was one thing when the weapons were siblings or related because they had a connection, but these two wanted nothing to do with each other. He watched as they tried to rip each other's throats out again and Marisol broke them up again.

"Why the hell are you trying to get me to wield her? It's not like I'm ever going to use her anyway." Coraline hissed. Her arms crossed and nodding towards Darla with her head. Stine couldn't say he was fond of Darla. It wasn't long after she left her manor the miester and her brother found out she was a huge pervert. And had a habit of hitting on Stine. Though he was way older then her.

"You don't know that." Marisol said her voice serious. When it had to so with training she was always serious. Her green irises looked like emerald flames, she was so angry. Coraline just gritted her teeth.

"She's got a point Mari, why do we need to know this?" Darla asked crossing her arms as well.

"Because I want you to be able to finish making Cora into a Death Scythe if something was to happen to me." Marisol said tears threatening to spill over. "I want you two to be able to defend yourselves."

Coraline and Darla fell silent. They didn't know what to say. "Lunch is on the table." Stine called to the girls. Marisol quickly snapped out of her disrepair.

"Great I'm starving," She said and headed into the house. Coraline and Darla were right behind her. In that moment they agreed on two things.

Marisol was an idiot. And that,

Marisol was their idiot.

Once more the scene shifted. This time Marisol was thirteen, Darla was sixteen, and Coraline was fifteen. They were actually headed back to Death City to report that Coraline was now officially a Death Scythe. Of course that was when they met the next member of there little 'family'.

They were walking my an ally way. That was when they herd a scream. Marisol, being the impulsive girl she was, quickly ran into the ally to try and find the source of the noise. She didn't see anything at first. Then she saw something quivering in the corner of the ally next to the brick wall of a dead end. "Are you OK?" Marisol asked. The girl looked up at her. Scarlet locks in a tangled mess and crocodile tears streaming down here tan skin from honey colored eyes.

Marisol knew the tears were fake, but she didn't want the girl to know that yet. Marisol knew Coraline and Darla were ready to step in if something went wrong. The girl smiled at her with a wicked glint appearing in her eyes. "Just peachy," the girl said.

The next thing Marisol knew was she was being pinned to the wall and the girl had her knee pressed into Marisol's stomach and what looked like a knife a her throat. No, it wasn't a knife. She looked at it closer and realized it was attached to the girl's wrist. It didn't take Marisol long to figure out that the girl was a weapon.

It was sad really. Most parents threw there kids out on the street if they became weapons and someone in there family wasn't a weapon. "Give me everything you've got and I won't hurt you." The girl said venom pooling in her voice. Marisol couldn't do anything but laugh.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked.

"Y-you," Marisol said trying to recover from her laughing spree. "I can see your soul. This is not who you are." Marisol said and the girl just pressed the tip of the blade deeper into her throat.

"Shut up," the girl said a flush covering her face. Marisol easily pushed her off.

"You don't need to be so fidgety, if you want I'll gladly be your miester." Marisol said smiling as if the girl hadn't just tried to kill her. The girl's eye twitched slightly at Marisol's use of the word fidgety. But the proposal of Marisol becoming her miester intrigued her.

"What's in it for me?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"My amazing company, my Death Scythe's company, food, and a place to call home." Marisol said still smiling. The girl blinked slightly. Then she noticed the two Death Scythe's standing behind a dumpster 'trying' to blend in by putting moldy old boxes over there heads. Marisol sweat dropped. "There not the smartest but there still a lot of fun to be around."

"What's your name?" The girl asked Marisol.

"Marisol, and you?"

"Sara Brains."

The scene shifted to the last one. It was Marisol's favorite memory. It was Christmas, she was fourteen. Darla had recently had her seventeenth birthday, Coraline was sixteen, Sara was fifteen, and the newest member of there team, Rose Mary, was fourteen just like Marisol.

They were sitting around a Christmas tree. Stine was in the kitchen finishing up with a batch of gingerbread cookies, Sara and Darla were joking and sipping eggnog, Rose Mary was reading a book, and Coraline was getting her ass handed to her at chest.

"Damn how do you always do that?" Coraline asked running her fingers threw her ebony hair as Marisol took her queen for the tenth time that night.

"I'm not good, it's just your moves are extremely predictably." She said and stuck out her tong childishly as Coraline started rambling in rage. She loved this memory. They were all so happy.

They were a family.

...

Marisol's memories were ruined by the sunlight irritating her eyes. She sat up in bed. Remembering that all those memories were in the past. She sighed and ran a hand threw her tangled locks.

Memories of a much simpler time. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock then screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

BRK: Why don't the readers like me?

Embra: what now

BRK: They don't review so they must not like me.

Embra: *Hits BRK with a frying pan* snap out of it your depressing me

BRK: Sorry

Embra: Please review. She's only going to get worse. And Duh she doesn't own anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior's Way

Chapter 4

Marisol swallowed a huge gulp of water when they were done with the lesson for the day. She then closed her water bottle and pressed the cold mettle to the back of her neck. She sat in the shade of a maple tree, watching as the students socialized since school was out. She also noticed her Death Scythe's were socializing with the students.

Darla was talking to a pair of blond girls in matching outfits, Liz and Patty Thompson, Marisol quickly remember the names. It looked like they were exchanging hair care secrets.

Coraline was chatting with a pink haired girl and a black haired girl, Kim and Jaquline, Marisol got quickly bored with there facial expressions as they talked.

Sara looked like she was about to get into a fight with Black Star, which Kid and Rose Mary had to break up. That was probably the most interesting thing going on at the moment.

"Aren't you going to talk to the students as well?" Marisol looked over to see her brother sitting down next to her. Marisol shook her head no. "You know you can make other friends besides your weapon partners."

"What's the point. I'm there teacher. They'll just come up with some excuse so they didn't have to talk to me." Marisol said not much emotion in her voice.

"You don't know if you don't try." Stein said pulling himself to his feet, bringing Marisol up with him. He then pushed her to the crowd of students.

"Stein," The girl whined.

"No whining, go socialize. You might be a talented miester but your still fifteen. You need to interact with kids your age every once in a while."

"But what do I say?"

"How about Hi."

"What if they don't like me?" She was getting flustered now. She hadn't really talked to anyone her age (Rose Mary not counting) in forever. Stein sensed this in her soul wave-length. He smiled reassuringly at her. He was amused slightly though by her. He had never seen his sister this self-conscious before. It was funny to watch.

"You'll do fine. They love you as a teacher. Why not as a friend?" Stein reassured and Marisol swallowed before walking into the crowd of people. She though she would start with Rose Mary and Kid. Though when she got to where they were standing they seemed to be having a moment, with there flirtatious banter.

Marisol wasn't going to ruin it though, since it took Rose Mary forever to trust men again. She had been at a 'adult men' club when she found her. Her father (Her mother was dead) had sold her to the club owner (who was a witch) when she was ten. She had a hard time trusting men ever since.

Sara was fighting with Black Star and poor Tsubaki was trying to break the two up. There was no way she was talking with Darla, Liz, and Patty, and She couldn't find Coraline, Kim, and Jaquline.

She was on her own. And she was scared. She hated this feeling. She had no clue what she was scared of. Rejection? Humiliation? She couldn't figure it out. This was why she always talked with adults instead of kids. It was easier.

"Did you need something Ms. Stein?" Marisol hadn't realized she had walked up to where Maka, Soul, and Crona were talking until Maka had asked her a question.

"N-no." Marisol said face flushing. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times before she realized that it was Crona. He smiled at her. And her heart fluttered. Great, another emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"Would you like to talk with us Marisol?" Crona asked. His voice was so calming and kind that Marisol couldn't help but smile.

"I would love to."

...

Stein watched his sister joke and talk with Crona, Soul, and Maka. His hand absentmindedly wandered to the screw in his head and he turned it until it clicked. His sister was doing better then he though.

"Was it really a good idea to make her do that? She must have been scared stiff." Marie asked Stein, sitting down next to him.

"It's good for her. Sometimes I think she forgets she's fifteen and not twenty five." Stein said watching as Marisol laughed at something funny Soul had said.

"She seems to be having a good time." Marie said and Stein tried not to laugh. She was actually the farthest thing from it. Her soul wave length was a chaotic mess. She was struggling with finding the right things to say. Not trying to sound like a know-it-all and not trying to sound stupid ether.

'She really is just like me.' Stein though as he though about him having the same problem at her age. Marie smiled at Stein. He was just as clueless as his sister. Marie kissed him on the cheek, then got to her feet and headed back inside. Stein however felt his face heat us and he once again tightened his screw. The awkwardness never ended.

...

"A party?" Marisol asked cocking her head to the side.

"Ya, Kids throwing one tonight, you should come." Maka said and Marisol shook her head.

"I don't dance." Marisol said remembering the last time she had tried to dance. It ended with walking home completely soaked in fruit punch.

"You don't have to dance. You could just come and talk, eat, and have a good time." Maka said trying to convince her to come.

"She'll be there."

"Don't answer for me." Marisol said whipping her head around to see Darla. It seamed they had all gravitated to where the four were standing. That is the Death Scythe's and the rest of Maka's team and Stein.

"Sounds like fun, we'll be there." Coraline said leaning on her meister.

"As long as there's food." Sara said glaring at Black Star. Those two were not going to be getting along anytime soon.

"I'll go," Rose Mary said quietly blushing as she peaked a glance over at where Kid was standing.

"Hey Darla," Stein said.

"Ya," Darla said eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"I'll give you five bucks for each one of those girls you can get in a dress." Stein said pointing to Coraline, Sara, Rose Mary, and Marisol.

"Hey!" The four said at the same time.

"Consider it done." Darla said with a 'challenge excepted' face on. She already knew it wasn't going to be hard to get Sara and Rose Mary in a dress. The other two were going to be a bit more of a challenge.

"Would you people stop conspiring against me!" Marisol said face flushed with irritation and embarrassment.

"No," Her 'family' said with smirks on there faces. She sighed. Sometimes she wished she had a frying pan to bash there heads in.

"What's wrong with dresses?" Crona asked cocking his head to the side.

"There frilly, girly, and just plain blah." Marisol said crossing her arms and puffing her cheek out. Crona giggled slightly and Marisol rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you find this funny." She said chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"News flash we all find this funny." Darla said hugging Marisol from behind and swaying back and forth while Coraline and Rose Mary poked ether of her cheeks.

"Fine, I'll go, now will you cut that out?" Marisol asked and they just shook there heads.

"Well too bad we have to get ready. See you there." Sara said pushing the girls as they went.

"geez no need to be bossy." Darla complained only to get a death glare that caused her to shiver.

This was going to be good.

* * *

BRK: Not as long but still funny

Embra: Yay I had a moment

BRK: If you haven't noticed Embra isn't mine she's my friends

Embra: I'm too cool to belong to you

BRK: Knight Chop! *Hits Embra in the head*

Embra: That hurt

BRK: Oh well. I don't own anything and please Review.


End file.
